I am
by the invader teen14
Summary: Cathy and Sam read a book about something they wish they knew about Julius long ago...


Invader Teen1 presents…

I am.

_I am not a clone._

_I am a real creature._

_I am a living, breathing creature that is the real person._

_I don't care what they say._

_They are wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong!_

_They don't know what they're saying._

_They're lying._

_They're the ones who are fake._

_They're the ones who raised me as their own and taught me to become the powerful warrior I am today._

_They are telling me lies about my life._

_They have taken away what is valued to me._

_They have taken away everything I had loved._

_I am more powerful than any of them._

_Noissda was killed by me._

_Hans was killed by me._

_My enemies were all killed by me and me alone._

"Hey Cathy! You coming?" Sam asked her best friend, Cathy was sitting at a bench as she read the book she had found in Julius's bedroom, and the Rhapsodian girl suddenly turned her head to see Sam standing behind the bench.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a minute" Cathy said.

"Okay, see you la-What's that?" Sam asked as she pointed at the book Cathy held in her hands.

"Oh, it' just some book I found in the Arendelle castle's library" Cathy replied "I was just reading it".

"Can I read it too?" Sam asked.

"Um…Sure" Cathy said, unsure whether or not that Sam would believe her that the book wasn't from Arendelle's castle library, Cathy scooted over and Sam took a seat, observing the book, Sam saw the language in the book was in alien language.

"Cathy, this is your brothers book isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Cathy replied, eyes dropping to the ground.

"Does he know?" Sam asked.

"No…" Cathy replied.

"Okay then, let's see what's written inside" Sam said as Cathy turned to the beginning page of the book "think you can translate it Cathy?"

"Yes I can" Cathy said and began reading.

* * *

_April 19th 7814 (1314 on earth)_

_Planet Rhapsodia_

_Me and my brother walked along the broken ruins of the city on our enemy planet, smoke risen from nearby buildings and fires still engulfed the planet, we suspected that there would be no survivors but we were wrong._

_In my arms is a baby Rhapsodian that I had found in the ruins of a building, I couldn't let it die without the love and comfort of someone, so I grabbed it and I am planning to raise the baby as my own._

_I named him Julius._

_That means: Strong warrior._

* * *

"Wow" Sam said "I never knew…"

"Sam, don't" Cathy said "I don't want to relive the memories of the end of the 100-year war".

"Oops, sorry" Sam said "alright, let's continue" the two lifted up the book on the sides with both of their hands.

* * *

_July 7814_

_Planet Morpher_

_Julius has grown so big during his stay on our planet! He now knows how to crawl and grab, I am getting so proud of my son._

_But today changed when my husband gave him some shots that could change everything._

* * *

"I wonder what he ejected into Julius" Cathy said as she rubbed her chin.

"It's probably just some medicine" Sam said.

"Medicine that could change everything? I find that hard to believe" Cathy said.

"Let's just keep reading" Sam said.

* * *

_December 7814_

_Planet Morpher_

_Julius has shown many strange traits during the ejection a few months ago._

_I am starting to get worried if this ejection was a bad idea my husband had._

_March 7915_

_Planet Morpher_

_Julius is now 1 year old and his abilities has extended in a short matter of time and the results are pretty impressive yet I am still continuing my doubts about this being a good thing._

_My father is philosopher and he has told me that Julius will one day rise up against the Morphering Globs due to the death of his best friend._

_A girl named Nierra._

_I still have no idea who Nierra is but the prophesy has given me nightmares about my son destroying everyone on the planet._

_I'm very scared about this._

_I don't know what to do._

* * *

"That explains why Julius has his powers" Cathy said as the two read on, most of the books entries were about birthdays, family gatherings and a divorce but the next entry they read surprised them and sent shivers down their spines, the entry didn't have a date but the handwriting was very scratched and rasped, possibly by it all being written on too fast.

* * *

_Planet Morpher._

_I am now fearing the worst, Julius's best friend Nierra has died and now he blames Nossida Single for the murder of Nierra, he blames us for letting Nossida kill Nierra and now he's destroying great portions of the planet and killing millions of innocent people. His power is unlimited and it has grown to great lengths such as electrocuting his victims and ripping their body parts off cleanly. He has found me and is coming towards me with his knife._

_For those who find him, please beware of the-_

* * *

The last part was covered in dry blood, Cathy and Sam watched the page for 5 minutes before someone broke the silence.

"What are you doing with my book?" a voice asked behind them, the two screamed and turned around to see Julius with his arms crossed and his face angered.

"Um…We…Um…" Cathy tried to explain but surprise and fear boiled up inside her, Sam, however, seemed to a bit angry at him.

"How could you kill almost an entire planet?" she asked him, Julius narrowed his eyes at her and grinned a bit "what's so funny?"

"Your anger makes me laugh" Julius said "besides, that planet knew what was coming to it" he turned around and walked the other way "not to mention they killed my and Catherine's parents and half of our planet" Sam and Cathy stood motionless there for a few minutes, speechless and surprised at the alien for not losing his temper at the two people he knew and possibly hated.

"Did he…Just walked away peacefully?" Sam asked, Cathy silently nodded and was about to close the book until something dropped out of it, it was a note with a picture tapped onto it.

"Hey, look at this" Cathy said as she picked up the note and picture.

_They say I am a clone of her._

_They are wrong._

_I am not._

_I am the real thing._

_She is fake._

_They say I am the clone._

_They are wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong!_

_They are all wrong!_

_I am real!_

_…Aren't I?_

_Am I the real one?_

_Why isn't this thought leaving my head? Why is it still there? After all the memories of the ones I loved dying, I would've thought the idea of my being a clone would've left._

_But it isn't._

_It still continues to haunt me to this very day._

_But I have people who make me forget the idea._

Cathy then looked at the picture to see it was of her, Elsa, Julius, A.S.H.T.O.N. and Omega. Cathy then looked at the note to see there was writing on the back of it.

_I am not fake._

_I am real._

_I am the ultimate alien._

_I am Julius Jake Smith! I am the true Rhapsodian!_

_And no one is going to stop me in my quest for freedom._

Cathy stared at the paper and then back at the picture of her and her family, she smiled at both.

"Julius is my brother, not m clone" she said to herself.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, come one" Cathy said as she and Sam walked down the park path "we can go to my house and see if my mom can make a snow day!" the two were soon out of sight and Julius came out of the bushes.

"Cathy, is my sister" he said to himself, smiling at the thought of being a real alien and not a clone of Cathy.

_They were wrong._

_They were always wrong._

_The people who gave me my powers._

_They were wrong about me being a clone._

_I am a real Rhapsodian._

The end…


End file.
